Creek You
by Meantallyhomestruck
Summary: Craig's recap on his wonderful relationship with Tweek.  Please enjoy! And don't forget feed back for improvement    Warning! Yaoi


Creek- You

Your wide eyes are a dark brown similar to the addicting, warm drink you adore so much.

Do you admire me that way?

I could only wish you would look at me with the same want and need.

You are my caffeine.

We have been together for a while now. And it's great because there are no complications. Everyone seems to be okay with it too. It's almost as if they expected it the whole time. With the exception of Token and Clyde, my closest friends, who have known my love for you since I found out I was attracted to your adorable quirks and beautiful face.

You make me whole.

I remember the day I first admitted I loved you. Back when you were just my super best friend forever. Even if I wanted you to be so much more. That was back when not a day went by that I hadn't wanted to say those three words that would draw the line between my life of hell and, you. My heaven. My sanctuary.

I first said these words when I was sleeping over at your house because my parents were fighting over my secret bent sexuality for you. But you didn't know this. You just thought they were insane which I completely understand.

The morning I woke up next to you in your bed I never wanted it to end.

Your light blonde hair shone brightly due to the sunlight peering through your window. Your eyes shut with an innocent look on your face. I held you I held you in my arms hoping this would last forever.

You and me, in pure bliss.

I close my eyes and let sleep return to once again only to be awoken moments later when I herd a high pitched squeal. I reopened my eyes only to see you rushing to get dressed. My gaze slowly wanders over toward your alarm clock to quickly realize we missed the bus several minutes ago.

With a groan I sat up and got dressed.

You look so cute when you're nervous.

Finally when we are both ready I place my trade mark hat on my head and shrug my dark colored backpack onto my shoulders then head out the door.

You soon follow.

Seeing as how the bus is gone we ended up walking to school.

'We walked side by side talking constantly to each other with the exception of your momentary minor shrieks and numerous sips of coffee from a white mug you are firmly gripping in your small fragile looking hands.

You are so beautiful.

As soon as we are half way to our designation you suddenly trip resulting in the rest of your coffee being spilt and the white mug soon forgotten on the ground.

You're adorable even when you mess up.

You slowly try and get up but before you can make a move I scoop you up bridal style and hold you close as I continue walking.

"C-Craig?" You stammer blushing a light shade of pink.

You make my heart skip a beat when you say my name.

"Yes?" I purr wearing a rare smile on my face toward you. "Y-You *Gah!* don't have to carry me." You say, your blush growing deeper with every step I take.

You're blushing. Is it because you could possibly feel the same about me?

"But I want to." I whisper in your ear.

You are now a light red similar to that kid Kyle's hair. I smirk at the sight of your flushed cheeks.

"What? W-Why?" You ask with confusion in your eyes.

You must be clueless to be oblivious to my feelings for you.

"Because…" I begin pausing to pull you up close to me so that our fore heads are touching as our lips almost are.

You're just too cute my coffee addicted crush. Soon to be more.

"Because…" I repeat getting lost in your eyes. I soon feel your shaking rapidly decrease at the warmth of my embrace. "… I love you." I finish with a wide grin.

You had the most amazing look on your face at these three meaningful words.

"R-Really?" You try to clarify hoping this isn't a figment of your imagination.

I nod slightly so that I don't hit your fore head since were still so close. "Forever and always." I said smiling wider if it was even possible at the dazed look on your face.

You must have had no clue.

"I love you two." You reply and for the first time in years you haven't shook or stuttered once.

I smile broadly and kindly at you before lifting your head and pulling you into a warm and gentle kiss.

You finally know. And return my feelings.

"Craig?" You ask pulling away. "Hm?" I reply in a heavenly state. "Can you put me down now?" you ask laughing slightly.

You laugh... It seems like forever since I last herd it.

"Nah." I reply with a smirk as I continue walking toward school. You playfully pout, crossing your arms like a child. I smile and sing softly "Whenever you give me that pretty little pout it turns me inside out, because I love you." I recited from a song I currently couldn't recall. I never could keep complete focus around you.

You giggled and snuggled into my chest enjoying the rest of the walk. Well I walked at least.

As soon as we set foot on school grounds I set you down and we walked hand in hand into the building managing to make it on time, before the bell rung. But no one really bothered us. Anyone who stared simply got flicked off me yours truly.

You and I walked home together that day. We didn't even think of taking the bus.

Now here we are. Your house, two months later on a Saturday. I'm just cuddling your sleeping figure admiring you and all our memories together. Not saying a word.

Everything has changed since we got together. Stan and Kyle came out to each other and are now happily together, same with Token and Clyde. Even the fat ass is dating Butters now. That one wasn't really a big a shock. Everyone knew Butters was gay, Cartman was pretty obvious two.

But now you're here in my arms. Together.

You. My heaven. My angel. My love. My Tweek. ;


End file.
